


living in a bus with your best friends is normal, right?

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Chinese Take Out, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dancing in the Rain, Earth AU, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hot Chocolate, Human Allura (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is scared of storms, Korean Keith (Voltron), Kosmos is in this so slight season 6/7 spoilers, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance is a good boyfriend, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shared headphones, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very long driving sessions, bubble baths, good klance, hot baths, keith and lance are dating, keith has a vape, living in a bus, nicotine free, shiro and allura are parents to all the paladins, the paladins live in a bus, theyre adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I felt an arm wrap around my side, hot breath against my neck. The bus shakes lightly when we hit a small pothole. Shiro’s music drifts from the front seat of the bus as he drives.Hunk snores softly in the bed next to us while Pidge is nose deep into her book on the top bunk; a nightlight allowing her to see it.Allura is asleep across from us while Kosmos is underneath her bed, chewing on a sock.Keith murmurs something and nuzzles closer to me. I smile at him warmly, running my hands through his thick hair.I think of all the places we can go, all the places we’ve been, all the memories we’ve had over the past five and a half months.All of them have grown to be practically my family. I’d never admit it— because it’s good blackmail material— but it really is true.They all hold a special place in my heart. I wonder how I got so lucky to have the most amazing friends and the greatest boyfriend out there.The world just likes to spoil me, doesn’t it.





	1. “Lance, I swear to God”

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea for a while and went with it
> 
> Enjoy yall

“God, Lance!” Keith groans, throwing a tight bundle of shirts at me. “You can’t keep mixing your shit with mine!”  
I catch the shirts and toss them back at him, which hits him on the back of his head.  
“Lance, I swear to God!” He shouts, turning around, fuming. Shiro laughs from the drivers seat.  
Keith sighs dramatically, grumpily sitting out our clothing.  
Pidge and Hunk are chatting lively about a new book Pidge had picked up on our last stop to the store on his bed.  
Allura has her earbuds in, grooming Kosmos and telling him how much of a good pup he is.  
“Hey, Shiro!” I half yell to Shiro.  
“Yeah?” He asks, looking back.  
“Can you turn it up, like, a lot?”  
“Sure!”  
The music suddenly gets much louder and I smile at Keith, who couldnt keep a grin off his face any longer.  
I grab the clothes out of his hands and place them on our bed.  
“Worry ‘bout that later, doll,” I coo, standing him up. Keith rolled his eyes at the pet name, but— to my surprise— he doesn’t protest.  
Hunk and Pidge look at us, Pidge’s cute giggle was heard over the music. I knew this was one of Keith’s favorite songs, and was thankful that Shiro had decided to install better speakers in the bus.  
Allura stands up too, taking out her earbuds and grabbing Hunk’s hands to pull him up to dance.  
Pidge cheers, and hops off the bed, working her way to Keith and I.  
“I ship you two so hard,” she whispers and goes over to Kosmos, picking him up by his paws so it was like he was dancing with her too.  
Shiro’s hearty laugh comes from the front seat as he turns it up a bit. I put my hands on Keith’s hips, moving us with the rhythm sloppily.  
He lopsidedly grins at me and I can feel my heart melt a little like wax next to a flame. We hit a bump and I lurch forward, landing into Keith. He holds me up to prevent me from falling into the floor of the bus.  
“Don’t wanna hurt this handsome face, Mullet?” I tease. “Shut up, sharp shooter.” Allura and Hunk dance together, with an actual rhythm to each other, Hunk barely stumbling even with the bus moving a bit roughly. Pidge is laying on Allura’s bed with Kosmos ontop of her while she laughs breathlessly.  
The song ends too soon, an ad peircing the speakers and making us all cringe. Shiro quickly turns it down.  
We all sit back down and go back to our respective past times.  
Pidge pets Kosmos while talking to Hunk, Allura flips through a magazine with earbuds in, Keith goes back to sorting clothes, while I plop onto the bed, trying join into the conversation with Pidge and Hunk.  
“And it was like PECHEWWW!!” Hunk makes dramatic hand gestures, “It was crazy! Luckily, the world favored me, so I didn’t get hurt.”  
“Whatcha two talking ‘bout?” I ask them, smiling widely.  
“Oh, it’s nothing,” Pidge shrugs, “Only about how Hunk almost “blew” his fingers off.” She makes finger quotations.  
“I was being serious!” Hunk crosses his arms, faux pouting.  
The bus slows a bit, pulling into a lot.  
“Alright, snack break!” Shiro shouts. We all perk up and grab our shoes.  
I grab my wallet from my bag and exit the bus with everybody else.


	2. Dynamite Chili Limon Doritos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spiiicey
> 
> (=^ェ^=)

I see Lance practically sprint to the chip section, grabbing about six bags of different kinds of Doritos.  
I shake my head, taking a candy bar off the shelf. Lance comes back round, arms full of snacks and a few drinks.  
“Got enough?” I ask him. He shakes his head.  
“Never enough,” He says over the mountain of food in his arms.  
Shiro and Pidge come over, holding a couple drinks, chatting about who gets to drive the bus next.  
Allura comes up to them and asks if she could drive it again. Pidge gives her a nervous side glance, “You think that’s a good idea, Shiro?”  
“As long as we don’t almost wreck again,” Shiro chuckles, resting a hand on Allura’s back. “I don’t mind if you drive.”  
She smiles sweetly at him.  
Lance nudges me with his elbow.  
“Keef, imma go check out.”  
I nod and make my way over to the drinks.  
Two candy bars, one iced latte, two waters and a bag of Dynamite Chili Limon Doritos is all I got.  
I put my stuff down at the counter and the woman begins to ring me up. Hunk and Shiro wait behind me. Everyone else has gone back into the bus.

Lance is already chowing down on a bag of sweets when I get back into the bus, posing for a picture he’s taking of himself while laying on the bed.  
I jump down onto the bed, spooking him at the moment he takes the picture.  
“N’aww das a keeper,” he cooes when he sees the picture.  
He posts it on Instagram with the caption “hanging in illinois wen my luv spooks me while I’m tryna take a gucci pic”  
I smile faintly, trying not to give him too much credit so he gets full of himself.  
Allura is sitting at the front seat, turning on some nice and soft Lofi.  
“Any song recommendations?” She asks me. I walk up to where she is and lean against the back of the chair.  
“Yeah,” she hands me her phone to choose. I type in a song and turn it up quite loudly because goddamnit it’s a good song and deserves to be loud.  
Lane looks up and smiles at me.  
“You sure do like this song, Queef,” he notes, gesturing me to come sit with him. Shiro and Hunk get back, and Shiro hands Allura the keys.  
Lance sits up, and I sit on his lap.  
He wraps his arms around my waist.  
“Yknow, this lap isnt just for sitting on,” he whispers teasingly.  
“Lance!” I elbow his stomach roughly. Pidge laughs on the bed next to us.  
I hum to the song, trying to ignore how Lance keeps whispering inaudibly.  
“Can you shut up, Lance?” I growl,rolling my eyes, “it’s a good song and I can hear you!”  
Lance huffs, but obeys.  
“Good boy.” I murmur, enjoying the song again with silence.  
Allura begins to drive out of the gas station, making a sharp turn which should be impossible for a vehicle of this size to do, but she’s managed it.  
I smile to myself. Surrounded by my best friends; I finally feel what true happiness is. Being smothered with the unsaid but very well known love of everyone around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used was Come through and chill by Miguel 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments fuuuuuel meeee
> 
> (=^ェ^=)


	3. Not an actual chapter of the story but this must be shared

Y’all I found a wonderful klance song and dunno if I should include it with the fic.   
Would it be too cliché?  
Okay the song is I Do Adore but it’s a cover by Amina Coure, though I don’t know if it’s on YouTube.   
It’s definitely on SoundCloud but it’s adorable and so klance.   
I’ve imagined that Keith is singing it too

Just check it out it’s wonderful


	4. Pretty lil boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take the time to thank the people who left kudos and comments!  
> It really is the best fuel for writing!

Keith lays closely next to me, his breath thick and hot. All the lights are off, we’re parked to sleep for the night. I believe everybody is asleep, right now.  
Hunk definitely is, his snoring giving him away. Pidge doesn’t make any sign that she’s awake, but also no sign that she’s asleep. Shiro and Allura are both asleep, Kosmos curled up in his little dog bed.  
I guess I’m the only one awake. 

I bring Keith a bit closer when he lets out a small noise.  
He rubs his head against my chest, then lifting it up to look at me, pretty chocolate colored eyes gazing tiredly into mine.  
I give him a small kiss, smiling against his lips.  
“Hey,” he whispers. “Can’t sleep?”  
“Nah,” I whisper back.  
He smiles softly, pressing his warm hands against my back.

I grab my phone, checking what time it was.  
3:49am.  
I put it back down on the table text to the bed.  
Keith mumbles something about Rick and Morty, his face buried in my chest again.  
“Hmm?”  
“Do you ever think about orgys and how many diseases you can get from them,” Keith asks.  
“Not really,” I shrug. “Why, do you want to have an orgy”  
“I’m curious bout it, but nah,” he says casually. I nod in agreement.  
“Orgys are strange.”  
“Mm.”  
Keith groans, shifting a bit.  
“You good, babe?”  
“Yeah,” he whispers with clenched teeth, “It’s good, don’t worry.” “Need my healing kiss?” I ask him, winking.

“Oh, shut up before you hurt yourself,” Keith pushes away my face, giggling softly.  
“Belly hurt?” I ask, kissing his hand.  
He nods, “I knew I should’ve told Hunk I didn’t want Taco Bell but it was too tempting.”  
“Taco Bell will be the death of you, boy,” I smirk at him.  
“I will be the death of you,” he says, trying hard to be intimidating, but I can’t help but laugh. Pidge groans softly from the top bunk.

“Shhh,” she whispers to us.   
“Sorry, Pidge,” I say back to her, covering Keith’s mouth. I kiss his forehead and whisper goodnight to him.   
“Night,” he says, muffled.


	5. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season seven hit me in the feels so hard so fluff is what I write to help with the depression  
> Grr
> 
> This is so late lol

“Lance?” I ask, when everybody begins to get up in moving.  
“Hmm?” He looks over to me, smiling his stupid grin.  
“Can you ask Shiro where we’re heading to next?”  
“Sure thing, greenie,” he gets up, Keith’s head that was in his lap falling out and he curses in his direction.  
“Bloody motherfu—“ he’s cut off by Hunk covering his mouth.  
“No cussing around the pup, remember?” Hunk says, Keith sighing deeply. Kosmos whines and puts his paws up on the bed next to me.  
“I know, I know, I’m comin’ down you big baby,” I laugh, hooping off the bunk bed and ruffling his fur.  
Lance comes back over, letting me know that we’re heading back to where Hunk’s girlfriend Shay lives so he can stay with her for a while.  
I smile, nodding and look out the windows of the bus, Kosmos nuzzling against my legs.

Hunk smiles at Lance, probably thinking of her again.  
I have to admit, they’ve got the cutest relationship I’ve seen—besides Keith and Lance—and it’s adorable to hear Hunk call her every other night.  
The thing that makes me sad though is that I don’t really have anybody. Shiro’s got Allura, Hunk’s got Shay, Keith’s got Lance, and I’ve got no one but Kosmos. He’s a good pup though, keeps me from dwelling on it too much. Everyone keeps me from that, to be honest.  
They’re all the greatest friends I could ever ask for.

It’s alright, though. I kiss the top of Kosmos’ head as the bus begins to move again and enjoy being around the most wonderful people that have ever entered my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear
> 
> Lol I’m sorry for being late with this  
> It’s super short but idc
> 
> Soooorry

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback n comments are good fuel
> 
> (=^ェ^=)


End file.
